


Defeating Big Cliché's With Even Bigger Cliché's.

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Eventual Smut, FTM Tyler, Frank tops, Frerard, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Sassy!Gerard, Top!Frank, anyway i'm all for peterick not peteky, bottom!Gerard, but it adds plot, cheating pete, gerard bottoms, kind of asshole!brendon, like seriously, no but why on a recliner, offensive gay slang sometimes, offensive trans slang sometimes, pete cheats because he does what he wants, purely platonic joshler though at one point stuff happens but spoilers anyway it's platonic, sex on recliners, smut is done and over with probably not gonna make anymore smut in this idk, there's actual plot in this, those horny little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has said it and now has to deal with what he feels. Gerard sasses everyone and is a hopeless bottom. Pete is a huge cheater and feels bad about it, but continues with it as if nothing happens.<br/>All in all, these people have a cliché friendship, and the only way to defeat those cliché's is with an even bigger cliché.</p><p>AKA Pete's a cheater and Frank's a pleaser.</p><p>Previously titled 'Better Touch, Better Fuck' with a different summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Moon, Why'd You Go Up?

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make this a cliché af camp au but keep cheating mikey but nah bc i rushed the smut and it was cringey af.

Gerard is a happy person. He was always a happy person.

The group he hangs out with is happy, despite being called the "depressing emo kids" by the others. It's not his fault they look emo. Well, it kind of is if you think of how he was the inspiration for the way they dressed.

But they still wore color. Sometimes. 

They were different. They were cliché. They liked being cliché. It was who the group was.

As they grew older, they got worse with the cliché. Whatever. Gerard walked into school on the first day of eleventh grade, looking emo as fuck.

He liked to think of himself as popular, he liked to be liked. He imagined all the kids turning and staring at him, admiring him. 

But no, the kids in his grade didn't pay attention to him at all. Gerard didn't care. Okay, well, he kinda did but whatever.

"Hey, Gee." A voiced greeted and wrapped their arms around his waist.

"Frankie." Gerard smiled and turned to face his boyfriend. "You surprised me."

Frank rolled his eyes. "You got worse." Gerard stared at him for a moment. "You're so cliché."

"I like being cliché." He said, leaning forward to peck Frank's lips. "So do you." He muttered.

"Okay you little gaywads, stop the PDA." A tall guy with a forehead that resembled a satellite dish said.

"Where's the emo hair, Bren?"

"It's never coming back." Brendon smirked.

Frank raised his eyebrow. "What about the emo clothes?"

"I'm done with that phase."

"Did you finally admit that to your mom?"

"Yes, and she was happy when she found out. She hated my hair."

"What does Ryan think?" Gerard asked. Brendon shrugged.

"Last time I saw him I had emo hair."

"Ryan hates it." Another guy with emo hair said.

Brendon frowned. "Do you miss my emo hair?"

"Yes, a lot."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." 

"Ooh, relationship drama." Another guy said.

Brendon glared. "Look who's talking." 

"Hello to you too." He said.

"What drama does Pete have in his relationship?" 

"Nothing, he was kidding Mikey." Pete chuckled and kissed his boyfriend, probably the only one who still had emo hair.

Brendon had to bite back the words,'which one?'.

"So much gay PDA."

"That rhymed."

"Yeet."

Gerard chuckled and wrapped his arm around Frank's shoulders, engaging him in a sort-of-side-hug.

"Gee, this is the most awkward hug ever." Frank said.

"Sorry." Gerard replied and embraced Frank. "That better?"

Frank nodded. "Much."

      --------------.--------------

Gerard's classes before lunch were the most boring things. Especially since it was the first day of school, that only meant that classes were gonna get worse.

Thank god lunch came quickly. Gerard looked around the tables after getting his food and quickly found the table where his friends were seated, and sat down.

Not that his friends were disgusting, but they were. Brendon continuously made dick jokes while Patrick and Pete made goo goo eyes at each other. 

Pete did truly feel bad about cheating on Mikey with Patrick and vice versa, but he couldn't choose from the two since he loved them both. But in all honesty, he was a dick. He was being a dick.

He felt bad that Mikey didn't know he was cheating on him, and that Patrick was being cheated on. Basically the same thing.

Mikey had a different lunch time since he was a grade below, thank god. 

"So Pete, why'd Mikey come into the eleventh grade hallway with you?" Brendon asked, and the group of friends turned their heads and glared at him. Patrick looked at Brendon and then Pete, confused.

Pete shrugged. "He wanted to see his brother, is that so terrible?"

Brendon looked down. "I guess not."

Pete smiled. "Good." He turned to Patrick. "Hey Patrick, come with me." He said and kissed him.

"HGBS." Frank said.

Pete turned to Frank. "Haha. HGBS."

Frank winked as Pete and Patrick left. A teacher stopped them when they got to the door, and they responded with,"I need to go to the bathroom," and,"the principal told us to pair up."

The teacher nodded and let them through the door. Patrick waited a moment before sneaking out the door to the back of the school.

Pete and Patrick sat behind the school. "So Pete, what did you want to tell me?"

Pete cleared his throat. "Patrick, you've been my best friend for a long time and my boyfriend for a long time. I love you. This is a cliché speech, but we're the cliché kids. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. So I'm giving you a promise ring, if you want it. To promise our love will never die."

Patrick blinked. "Okay, I love you so much." He said and held his hand out for Pete to put it on. Pete leaned in and kissed him, putting his hand on Patrick's neck.

Patrick pulled away. "We need to get back to lunch, the guys probably think we're fucking."

"HGBS." Pete said and leaned in again, before Patrick put his hand on Pete's shoulder and stopped him. 

"Please." Pete bit his lip and nodded.

The two stood up and hugged, then went back into the school.

"Do you think we should have a dick for love club, or dick for suck club?" Brendon asked his friends.

Gerard raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious?" Brendon nodded. "Well then... A dick for suck club."

"Yum." Brendon said.

"Totally dick for suck." Frank said.

"Yeet." The forehead man yelled in the cafeteria in a deep voice. "I'm gonna suck a dick!" He let his head drop into Ryan's lap and stuck his tongue out.

"Uh, dude, stop." Ryan said. Brendon rolled his eyes and rose back up from his lap. "This guy was fucking licking my pants."

"So?"

"In school."

"So?"

"In front of people."

"And?"

"I don't like public sex."

"HGBS."

"Not right now."

And that's pretty much how lunch went on that day. Nothing too bad, and pretty much a group cliché people speaking to one another.


	2. Ray The Encouragingly Encouraging Ball Of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things get really bad. I mean, really, really bad. Thank god Ray is there to encourage us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh the first chapter's title made no sense  
> btw tyler is ftm in this story coz i want to be trans inclusive  
> also ik that pete's speech last chapter was really rushed but that's how it was supposed to be  
> btw the names on the list for school attendance is first name alphabetical order lmao

* * *

Even if Tyler was his friend, Gerard never ever really talked to him as much as he did with the others. He was everybody's friend [unless you said Josh was your best friend (not that Josh would mind, Tyler would be the one who minded it.) Did that make sense?] 

Anyway, Gerard was determined to get closer to Tyler. You might call him gay, which he was, but not for Tyler. All in all, Gerard just wanted to be better friends with Tyler.

Tyler was putting his folders and both his math binder in his new locker. He grabbed his book and science binder. 

"Hey there, Tyler." Gerard smiled at him. Tyler jumped and looked at Gerard, smiling back.

"Gee, you really scared me." Gerard shrugged. 

"Was that a pun?"

"Oui, oui, monsieur." Tyler laughed.

Gerard rolled his eyes. (As he does everyday.)

"Clever. Almost too clever... Clever has six letters, Tyler has five letters. Six plus five is eleven. Five years ago you were eleven." A voice declared.

"Brendon, I swear if you make an illu–"

"Eleven minus five is six. The square root of six is three. A triangle has three sides. Illuminati confirmed. Dooooo doo dooo."

Gerard gasped. "Did Brendon do math?"

"Yee."

"I did the math for him. I made him say it." Patrick said, walking by the trio, going to his next class.

Tyler started to walk to science class. "Wait, Tyler." Gerard said and Tyler turned to him. "Do you wanna hang out after school today?"

"I thought you were gonna hang out with Frank and do the do?"

"Uh, you wanna hang out with us? I promise we won't reenact a porno in front of you." 

Tyler nodded. "Okay, can Josh come?" Gerard shrugged.

"Sure thing." He said.

"Great, I'll tell him." Tyler gave him a thumbs up and went to science.

* * *

 

Frank looked around to see if any of his friends were with him in chemistry. He found Gerard and ran to sit next to him.

Gerard turned to him. "Hey. You're in chemistry with me?" 

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Love you too."

The teacher walked up to the front of the room from her desk. "Okay," she started,"I'm gonna take roll and y'all are gonna say 'here' when I call your name, k?"

After multiple names were called, she finally said,"Gerald Way?" Frank snorted at 'Gerald'.

"Oh, crap. I mean, Gerard Way?"

Gerard raised his hand. "Here."

"Mhm."

Five more names were called. "Frank Iero?"

"Here."

"Mhm."

Four more names were called. 

"Lindsey Ballato."

"Here." She winked.

"What the fuck did she wink for?" Frank muttered to Gerard.

"To sexually please people in the room? I have no idea."

"She sexually pleases a lot of The Straights™ and The Straight Males™."

"Obviously." A girl named Elizabeth said. "If I wasn't dating Marina, I'd totally have a go at Lindsey."

Gerard nodded. "Nice, Lana. Very nice."

"It's true." Lizzie said and turned back to the front of the room.

"Would you fuck Lindsey if she asked you to?" Gerard asked Lizzie.

"Sorry babe, but I'm taken. I'm not a cheater."

"Mhm."

* * *

Tyler admired Josh as he wrote down notes that didn't need to be written.

"So Josh, Gerard invited us to his house after school. Wanna come?"

"Totally."

"Yay, frenship."

Josh grinned and patted Tyler's shoulder. "Awesome."

"Yay."

"Cool."

"Yay."

After science, Josh opened his locker and grabbed his Algebra II book.

"Hey." Pete said. "Do you know where Patrick is?"

"In chemistry."

"Thanks."

"Do you have chem with him?"

"Yee!" He screamed and ran to the chemistry lab.

"No running." A teacher yelled.

Pete ran into the room and spotted Patrick, Ray, and Mikey?

Pete sat in between Patrick and Mikey.

"Hey Petey." The two said simultaneously.

Pete anxiously smiled. "Uh, hi. Mikey, why are you in chemistry? You're not in eleventh grade."

"I could choose a class from a grade above me, so I chose chemistry, after I found out you were in chemistry, because I'm in gifted, remember?"

"Shit. Oh, uh, that's great, Mikey!"

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "What? Why did you wanna be in his class?"

"Er... Because I lov–"

"Love to be with me, who doesn't? Hahahaha." Pete chuckled and looked at Ray who was holding his thumbs up.

Ray patted Pete's shoulder. "You'll get through it." Ray smiled. He leaned closer to Pete and whispered in his ear,"I don't like you cheating, though. You gotta tell them. You're acting like a fucking dick right now."

"Such a mom. Thanks for the encouraging words, Ray." He whispered back.

"But why are there three chairs at a table?"

"Not enough room." Mikey said.

"Ugh." Pete groaned, and slammed his head on the desk.

Patrick frowned and leaned forward to kiss Pete on the cheek.

"It's okay, hon. We can find somewhere else to sit."

Mikey raised his eyebrow. "Why'd you kiss him on the cheek?"

"Because I–"

"Because friends kiss each other on the cheek, duh!" Pete interrupted.

Patrick glared at Mikey. "Friends?"

"I never knew that." Mikey said. Just then, Pete threw himself over the table and grabbed Ray's face, giving him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

The teacher cleared her throat and looked at Pete, who was still kissing Ray.

"Gentlemen." 

"Teacher." Pete smiled. 

The teacher crossed her arms. "I will not take that tone, sir. Listen, and stop making out with your boyfriend."

"He's not his boyfriend!" Patrick screeched and stood up.

"Obviously, how could people think he is?" Mikey raised either eyebrow. "Like Pete said, friends kiss each others cheek _all_ the time."

Patrick separated Pete and Ray, then grabbed Pete's face and kissed his cheek. Mikey grabbed Patrick's face and kissed his cheek.

"What the fuck is going on." A student in the back of the room muttered.

The door opened, revealing Brendon. "Love is going on!" Brendon screamed and ran away screaming: "go fuck yourself, you, ya you, kill yourself!"

"What was that?" The teacher asked. 

"That," Pete started,"was Brendon Urie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a wasp was right by me in my pool today and I swam away but my stuff was by the wasp  
> pray pls jk i'm atheist


	3. People Invade Gerard...'s House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard finally gets to hang out with Tyler... And his friends.  
> Tyler starts looking at his best friend differently, even though he knows nothing will happen.  
> Kissing in this chapter and last chapter was inspired by the episode of Friends called The One With All The Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love cemetery drive

Brendon smirked and waltzed over to Pete, Mikey, Patrick, and Ray. "How was the kissing you did last period?"

Patrick blushed. "How did you hear about that? It just happened, literally."

"Word gets around fast, Patty."

"Patty?" Brendon nodded.

"Patty."

"See you later, Patty." Pete said and kissed him, then glanced at Mikey and kissed him, then kissed Ray, and then kissed Brendon, who looked smug after the kiss.

"Why'd he kiss all of us?"

"Remember what he said in class?" Ray asked, then left to go to his next class.

-

Gerard hid behind a tree in the forest by his school. He decided to skip class with Frank.

"Hey, what are you doing out of class?!" 

Gerard jumped to his feet and turned to the voice. "Frank, what the fuck was that?" 

"Me scaring you. Now c'mon, before we actually get caught. My mom isn't home, we can stay there for a period or two." He winked.

"Sounds great." Gerard smirked and leaned forward to kiss Frank. "Let's go."

They ran to Frank's house, which was two blocks away. Frank unlocked the door and grabbed Gerard's hand, pulling him inside and shutting the door.

Frank quickly pinned Gerard against the door and leaned forward, their lips colliding. Gerard opened his mouth and let Frank inside. [an: That was really awkward to write btw]

Frank wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, who in return wrapped his legs around Frank's waist.

Frank led the two upstairs, into his room, and laid the taller man down onto the bed, then climbed on top of him. 

"Frank," Gerard chuckled,"are we gonna fuck with our shoes on or off?"

Frank bursted out laughing after Gee said that. "My god." The two took off their shoes.

"Sexy." He winked, then basically pounced onto Gerard, tugging on the hem of his shirt, pulling it up.

Gerard stopped him after that. "Wait." He said. Frank looked at him, concerned.

"Is everything okay?" Gerard nodded, and instead undid Frank's pants, and pulled them down along with his underwear.

"I though you were the submissive one." Gerard laughed, and wrapped his hand around Frank's dick.

"So hot." Frank said, chuckling again.

"Chill." Gerard said and started sucking him off. [a/n: i'm really bad at smut scenes sorry]

Meanwhile, downstairs, the door opened and Frank moaned, really loudly, making Gerard stop, and put his shirt back on.

Frank covered his mouth and hastily pulled his pants back up, not bothering with his underwear, and instead grabbing the piece of clothing. Frank's mom walked upstairs, and he checked outside the door, grabbed Gerard's wrist, and tip toed downstairs, trying to run.

The two sneaked out the front door and closed it, then ran back to the school. "Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Will your mom be mad?"

"Probably. It's even worse that she almost walked in on you sucking my dick."

"Ooh, someone was caught sucking dick." Brendon said.

"What the fuck are you doing outside?"

Brendon licked his lips and swung his hips. "I could ask you the same thing. Now tell me what happened."

"Gerard and I skipped and went to my house to–"

"To fuck." Brendon said.

"Sure; then my mom walked in the house, but I didn't know she would come in at that moment. Or at all today until the evening. But then I moaned really loudly and she walked upstairs, so I had to run out the door quickly."

"That explains the underwear leaking with prec–"

Frank instantly shoved his underwear in Gerard's hands and ran to the door, going back inside the school.

"My boner is officially gone." Brendon said proudly and Gerard only stared at him.

-

"How was your first day, students? Fun, fun, fun, fun! Hope you had lots of fun. Yessiree! Have a good day everyone, see you guys tomorrow!" The principal said over the intercom.

Tyler opened his locker and grabbed his science, chemistry, Algebra, language arts, and history binders, notebooks, and folders. 

He slammed his locker shut, and Josh walked up to him. "Hey fren, why are you so mad."

"So much homework, and I promised Gee I'd go to his house today." 

"You can do it after you go home. I'll stay over and help." Tyler smiled and resisted hugging Josh. 

"Thank you."

"No problem Ty. Let's go." He said.

Tyler followed him outside and looked around for Gerard. "Are we meeting up with him or just going to his house?"

"We meet up." Tyler responded and kept looking. "I can't find him." 

"Just call."

"Duh." Tyler shrugged and dialed Gerard's number. "Hey Gerard, where are you? I can't see you."

Tyler bit his lip. "You're right behind me?" He turned around, suddenly facing his friend.

"Hey."

"When are we going?"

"When Frank, Brendon, Ryan, Ray, Pete, and Patrick get here."

"Okay."

Pete, Ray, and Patrick found the quartet by the benches and went to them. "Why can't I hold your hand Pete?"

"Because."

"You always let me hold your hand in public. Why not now?"

"My hands are sweaty."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Guys, can you stop arguing?" Frank asked as soon as he got to the group.

Brendon screamed. "Yo, chill, they'll have makeup sex straight after."

Pete's eyes widened. "Hey!"

"Why would they have makeup sex? Why would they have sex anyway?" Mikey asked.

Brendon chuckled. "Because they're sluts."

"That's not nice." Ryan said.

"Ready to go?"

"I thought Mikey wasn't coming."

"Ready to go?"

"Patrick can shove his fedora up–"

"Ready to go?"

"Shut up you plant!"

"I'm ready to go, oh oh, ooh, oh oh, ohh!" Brendon screamed again.

They made their way to Gerard's car. 

"Are we there yet?" Patrick asked.

"Shut the fuck up." Brendon glared at him. "Pete is my boyfriend, not yours!" 

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "The fuck dude."

"Let's do this shit." 

"Guys I don't appreciate you all being illegal by lying on the floor because you all can't fit in the car, y'know."

"Somebody turned into Billie Joe."

"He got it from hanging out with the guy too much."

"By hanging out he means sucking dick."

"And by sucking dick he means ass kissing."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "He's a nice guy. Shame he has to graduate this year."

"You guys don't fuck each other though, right?" Frank asked.

"No, why?"

"Just to be clear."

Brendon smiled at the two. "At least he's not a cheater like Pe–"

Ryan slapped Brendon. "Shut up!"

"Pepperoni pizza."

"What the fuck?"

-

They finally arrived to Gerard and Mikey's house. "Let's go inside, ya?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Brendon said. They all went into Gerard's room and sat on his bed. "Why are pigs green?" 

Mikey stared at him. "Why haven't I seen a unicorn yet."

Brendon placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "You will one day, Mikes."

Gerard sighed. "Mikey, unicorns don't exist."

"Fuck you, they do!" He shouted and threw a random pillow at his brother.

"вл."

"Kill yourself." 

"You."

"What?"

Mikey shrugged and went to the kitchen.

"Finally." Pete said and threw himself onto Patrick.

Brendon grinned. "Sexy."

"Watch for Mikey, someone do it."

Josh walked out to the kitchen to stall Mikey.

Gerard rested his chin onto his hand. "Why are we letting Pete che– play checkers, hehe."

"Because if Mikey catches Pete playing checkers, he will get upset. You don't want your brother to get upset."

"Yes, but it's a dick thing to play checkers without him knowing, I mean it's his favorite board game. It would be best to tell him before anything bad happens."

"But if he tells him that he's playing checkers, he will get upset and if anything, bad things would happen."

"But he'll find out eventually. He'll get better, right?"

"Right?"

"I don't like checkers." Mikey said, with a wild Josh in it's natural habitat, clinging onto his arm.

Upon hearing Mikey's voice, Pete rolled off of Patrick and off the bed. "Rolling in the deep."

Mikey chuckled and helped him up. "You okay there, Pete?"

"Sure." He smiled.

Mikey stepped closer to him. "Do you wanna maybe... Go to a restaurant later tonight?"

Patrick glared at Mikey. "Why would he do that?"

"Let's all go with each other tonight!" Ray suggested. 

"Sorry guys, I can't come. I have a shitload of homework to do." Tyler said.

Josh nodded. "Yeah, and I promised to help him with it. That's what frens are for." Tyler smiled.

"Yeah," he started,"frens."

-

Tyler and Josh were sitting on Tyler's bed after they left their friends to do homework. 

"We haven't even started talking about this yet... Wait– we learned this all last year!"

"A review maybe?" Josh shrugged.

"Maybe." 

"Okay; why are they giving us seventh grade homework for history? I learned all this!"

"I did too Tyler, but it's fine, we already know it so we can finish it quickly."

Tyler sighed. "Thank god for that idea."

"Exactly." 

Tyler bit his lip and looked at his best friend. "Josh, do you... Like anyone?"

"I like my friends."

"No, like... Relationship, love, that kind of like." Josh shook his head.

"Not at all, why'd you ask?" 

He shrugged. "I dunno. Just wondering, y'know?" 

"Yeah, I understand."

"I mean, it's not bad if you do... Are you sure that you don't?"

"Definitely. What about you? Is there a special person you like, possibly, maybe?"

Tyler turned red. "N-no." 

"Mhm, sure you don't. You don't have to tell me, Tyler." He looked at the clock. "Oh shit, it's already six. Are you done with homework?"

"No..."

"Do you think we could finish later?"

Tyler shrugged. "Probably. What's up with the time? Usually you just stay over."

"We're supposed to eat with the people who we talk to everyday to keep Mikey and Patrick oblivious."

"How would eating out help?"

He shrugged. "But it's food. You coming?"

"Uh... Sure." He smiled. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like hospitals


	4. I Mean, It's Not A Bad Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Brendon catches Pete and Patrick in the bathroom stall and compliments Pete's dick.  
> Tyler struggles to tell Josh how he feels, but doesn't get it out, so he looks to his other friend for advice.  
> Gerard doesn't like the fact that he's in the same class as his ex Bert, who just so happens to decide to sit with him.  
> And more lame shit I came up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't really a popular fanfic so i'm not updating it as much as the others ;-;

Tyler and Josh arrived to the restaurant, and looked around for their friends at a table.

"Hello, welcome. Any reservations or maybe just a quick table for you gentlemen?"

"Yes, um, we're here with some friends already at a table, under the name Way?"

"Way... Way... Way..." The waitress looked through the reservation files. "Under the name Way, Gerard?" Josh nodded.

"Great, if you would just follow me."

The woman led them to the table, where their friends were already there.

"What took you guys so long?"

Tyler groaned. "So much homework on the first day. What the hell?"

Ryan grimaced. "I know the feeling. I've got homework in all my classes so far. It sucks dick, worse than straight girls sucking dick in straight fanfiction."

"That's pretty bad."

"You could say it's pretty. odd." Ryan started laughing at his own joke.

"Stop."

"Anyway... We already got breadsticks and drinks for you two. Water and water."

"Fake ID's for alcohol and drugs too." Brendon exclaimed.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Yes, because that's so helpful."

"Totally."

"We already ordered, but you guys can order now if ya want." 

"Wow, do everything without us."

Ryan shrugged. "Kind of."

"Totally."

"Fantastic."

"Much enthusiasm. Such frens. Very great."

"Lol." Brendon said.

"Did you just say 'lol'?"

"You know we're not in a group chat and this is real life, right Bren?"

Brendon glared at Gerard's sassy remark. "Fuck you."

"Here's your food! What would you two like?"

"I'd like the uh... Um... I..." Tyler glanced at Josh for help.

"He wants the spaghetti without meatballs, and I'd like the shrimp on spinach."

"Okay! It's on it's way." She said. "Also, Gerard."

"Yeah?"

"You're getting the discount tonight. Don't tell anybody else, I'm not supposed to do this but I'm doing it for you, since I actually like you."

Gerard smiled. "Thanks, Marina."

Patrick stood up. "Thanks, Pete!" He shouted.

"Please sit."

"Wait, if we know you, why are you being so formal?"

"They watch us to see how we act to the customers, I have to be 'polite' if I want to keep my job."

"I see. Cool."

Marina chuckled. "Sometimes I wanna just scream 'fuck you' to the customers because they're all assholes. You guys are too. Especially you, Brendon."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She said, and walked away.

Minutes later, Marina arrived back to the table with food. "Here's your food. Tell me if it's poisoned. If it is, give me some."

"Sure thing."

"This food is amazing." Tyler moaned.

Josh slowly started to clap. "This goes to show how much Tyler wants to fuck food."

"Ugh, make me seem like the horny guy. That's Brendon, not me."

"True."

Tyler looked at Josh. It wasn't like he loved him or anything, really. He just really, really liked him. A crush.

"I love you." Tyler said and then slapped his hand over his mouth.

Josh smiled at him with a big smile. "I love you too, Ty. You're my best fren."

Gerard shared a look with the others at the table then smiled at Tyler sadly. 

After everyone was done with their food, Marina put her hands on the edges of the table, leaning forward. "How are you all gonna pay for this?"

"Split the check." Gerard answered before anyone could answer.

"Wow, that's the first time I've ever heard him be dominant and actually be successful with it. Because he's such a bottom."

Marina laughed. "Same thing with Liz. The thing Gee and Liz have in common are that they're both hopeless bottoms."

"Exactly." Frank chuckled. "What a bottom."

Gerard turned red. "Guys, stop."

"Awe, he's trying to be a dom!"

"Haha." 

"Awe Gee, we're just kidding." Marina smiled at him and placed the check on the table.

She waited for them to pay and took it. After a moment she came back. "Okay, you're set to leave. See you all at school tomorrow, little juniors."

"At least we're not freshmen." 

"Exactly. If there's anything us seniors hate more than the world, it's gotta be horny little 14 and 15 year olds who just lost their virginity."

"Wait, if you and Liz are seniors, why is she in one of my classes?"

"People of different grades can be in your class. You should know that."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye." 

"We gotta go now, Frank." Gerard said.

"HGBS." Marina called out to them and left the table.

_-_

_Brendon likes guys. Brendon likes girls. Mikey likes unicorns. Stephanie likes eels._

Gerard slammed his head onto his desk, causing Frank to look up at him, raising his eyebrow. "What the fuck, Gee?"

"I don't fucking know what the fuck I'm writing and it's fucking hard to write a fucking essay! I'm fucking done with school!"

Frank rolled his eyes and walked over to Gerard, sitting on his lap. "I mean, I know what can calm you down..." He said, winking at Gerard. "At least, if you want me to."

Gerard smirked at him. "Oh, so you don't want me to. I get it, I get it. Nothing personal, Gee. But I should just make myself comfortable, right here, on your bed." He walked over to Gerard's bed, and took his shoes off, and jacket off. 

"Uh... Dude you know you don't have to seduce me, right?"

"But it's fun..." He trailed off. "You wanna know why it is?"

"Hm?"

"Because you know..."

"What?"

"Okay, I really don't know. Just kiss me, please."

Gerard shrugged and kissed Frank. "That good enough?"

"I have a better idea." Frank said and pulled Gerard onto the bed with him, then switched their position so he could be on top.

"I like this idea." Gerard grinned.

"I do too." Frank muttered, before leaning down to kiss him again.

-

Mikey woke up at five thirty, the next morning. He turned on his phone, then dialed Pete's number.

Finally, after seven rings, somebody picked up the _phone. "..._ _Hello?"_  A voice that wasn't Pete's answered.

Mikey froze. "P...Patrick? What are you doing with Pete's phone?"

_"He's in the shower. I asked him if he wanted to come out and answer it but he said I could for him. So what's up?"_

"Wait why are you at his house this early?"

_"I stayed the night."_

"Oh... I just wanted to say good morning to him, y'know... Since we never see each other in school. I mean, except for one class. Y'know?"

Patrick hesitated. _"...Yeah, of course. Okay, I'm gonna go, I'll tell him you called."_

"Thanks. Bye Patrick."

_"Bye Mikes."_

Mikey sighed. "Weird guy." He walked downstairs and down the stairs again to the basement, where Gerard's room was.

"Gera– Gross guys!" He groaned. "At least you cleaned up... But really guys, put on some clothes when you go to bed, and some covers." Mikey complained, shaking Gerard and Frank to wake up.

"Huh? O-oh. Hey Mikey." Frank said. His eyes widened, taking in what Mikey told them. "Fuck!" He screamed and rolled off the bed. Frank grabbed the covers and threw them around himself.

"What the fuck?" Gerard asked, then looked at Mikey, and looked down. "Holy shit I'm naked. Holy shit I'm naked!" He screamed.

Mikey pursed his lips, annoyed. "You don't say? Now put on some clothes, I'm your _asexual brother_. It's disgusting."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry..." He grinned mischievously. "I'm sorry that I had the most  _amazing sex_ last night. Oh, it was so good! The way my dick hardened, the way Frank tasted like mayonnaise. Mm, mm good."

Mikey paled. He looked like he was going to vomit. "Gross! Now, put on clothes and get ready for school."

"I don't wanna go!"

"Too fucking bad."

Gerard got up, and put on the first thing he found. A Black Flag tee and black pants. "Did you bring any clothes?"

"No, I didn't realize I was spending the night. God, my mom is gonna kill me."

"She has two reasons to kill you."

"Which are?"

"Being scarred for life by hearing your moans yesterday after I gave you a bj, and you not telling her you were staying at my place last night."

Frank put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry."

"Whatever. Wear my clothes, they're gonna be really big on you but you'll look adorable."

"I can just wear my pants."

"Okay, but you're gonna wear one of my oversized jumpers, you look fucking adorable in them."

"They're already oversized for me."

"Just put them on."

"Okay, okay."

-

Pete wrapped his arm around Patrick. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." He said as the two walked out the door to Pete's car. "Oh, yeah. Mikey called this morning to say hi. No idea why. He's a weird kid."

"Oh well. The weirder, the better. Why else would I date a guy with a fedora fetish?"

"I don't have a fedora fetish."

"Says the guy who forces me to wear a fedora whenever we do it."

"Do it?"

"Bang bang. Doing the do. Fucking. Giving daddy the yummy cummies."

Patrick laughed at the last sentence. "Daddy, want my cummies?"

"Oh my god, yes kitten." The pair kept laughing as they drove to school.

"This is just too fucking funny."

Patrick looked over at Pete. "What is?"

"Us trying to use the daddy kink."

"Isn't it?"

"We are so lame."

"The lamer the better."

"That's why I'm dating you."

"Hey!"

"Chill."

-

Brendon waltzed into the school with Ryan. Seriously, the two danced across the hallway.

"Fucking fags!" A voice yelled.

"That's what makes us amazing!" Brendon called back.

"He's just jealous because he can't get any of my dick." Ryan proclaimed.

"Sexy."

"Damn, you two are good dancers." A tall noodle-ish boy with hair that was cool in 2007 complimented. 

"Thanks Sister Daniel."

"Anytime Bren."

Ryan looked down at Brendon. "Is it weird how all the bottoms are taller than the tops?"

"How so?"

"Frank is way shorter than Gerard, he tops, Mikey is way taller than Pete, he's a definite bot– actually, he's ace. Nevermind about that. Pete is... Actually, Pete is an inch taller than Patrick. But bottoms are mostly taller. Besides, I'm taller than you and I'm a hopeless bottom."

Brendon nods. "Yeah, that's true. Nice theory Ryan."

"Thanks Bren."

"Thanks, Pete!" Patrick screamed, being carried by Pete who was running past the two who were still waltzing.

"Did he hear me say 'thanks Bren' or something?"

"Probably."

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"Oh, well imagine. As you're pacing the pews in a church corridor, and you can't help but to hear. No you can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.

"'I love you','I love you too'. 'What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding' says the bridesmaid to a waitor. Oh yes but what a shame, what a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore. You chime in with a haven't us people ever heard of closing the god damn door, no."

"Oh my god Ry."

"Same, same."

-

First period was like hell. Many people in first period were tired, sleeping, sleep deprived, or if you were Pete, you were waiting to be allowed to go to the bathroom for a blowjob after the teacher takes attendance.

"Pete Wentz?"

"I'm here, I'm queer, and I wanna go home. Also, can I go to the bathroom while I'm at it? Thanks." Pete stood up, out of his seat and walked to the door.

"Come back."

He tore out a piece of paper from his notebook and gave it to his teacher to sign as a bathroom pass.

Pete wasn't running to the bathroom, per se.

More like Pete was 'speed walking' to the bathroom where Patrick was waiting for him. He walked into the entrance and looked around for his boyfriend.

"Patrick?"

"Right here." He said. Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick's neck and sloppily kissed him. Patrick opened a stall and locked it, and Pete sat on the toilet seat, undoing his fly, and pulling his underwear down.

Next thing you know, Brendon Urie is poking his head out from his stall to look at what Patrick is about to do.

"Uh..." Pete stuttered. "I'm so embarrassed about this dick..."

“Eh, it's not bad. It's not a bad dick. Let’s be real.” Then the guy with the huge forehead slid from under his stall to theirs, stood up, unlocked the door, and left the bathroom.

Pete looked at Patrick. "What the fuck just happened?" The ginger only shrugged.

-

Gerard was enraged. His ex Bert decided it would be a great idea to sit with him for this school year.

"Heya, Gee. What's going on?" Bert winked at him.

"Are you..." Gerard inhaled the familiar scent on him. "Are you high?"

"Nah, just a 'lil stoned. Y'know, on the good crack. Come with me and we can skip, like the old days, we can get high."

Gerard facepalmed. "No, no thanks. I don't wanna get high right now."

"Your fucking loss, asshole."

Gerard shook his head. "Whatever, Bert." The now worse part about school for Gerard? His ex boyfriend is sitting next to him for the rest of the year, and he's high.

-

After the third period, Tyler looked around for the only person with good advice; Gerard.

"Gee!" He yelled.

"What's up?"

"Can't believe I'm saying this but... You remember how I said 'I love you' to Josh accidentally last night?"

"And how that's how you really feel about him? Yes."

"H-how did you know?"

"Dude, it's pretty fucking obvious. He's the cliché guy in the story oblivious to your feelings. It's a whole fucking cliché. You gotta realize that. So the only way to get rid of this cliché, is to make a bigger cliché. It's gotta be big, it's gotta be cheesy, it's gotta be... A secret admirer cliché, filled with song lyrics and hints about who you are, without him finding out."

"So basically, you're telling me to defeat a cliché with another cliché?"

"Exactly."

"Amazing advice, thank you!" Tyler threw his arms around Gerard.

"No prob–oh, hugs. Okay, you're welcome." He hugged him back. "Tell me how it goes.


	5. Do You Like My Songs and Do You Like My Roses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sweet as fuck to give boys roses, and it's sweet as fuck to sing to your crush who's also your best friend. How the fuck will Tyler manage to do this without his nerves getting in the way? At least Josh isn't a homophobic twat.  
> Frank and Gerard skip class again to fuck each other and they may or may not be interrupted again.  
> Brendon and Ryan find out the school is a Pokégym and things escalate quickly.  
> [SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story now has over 100+ views. probably bc i changed the summary, which before was fucking boring and uninteresting  
> yeet i like the new one better

 It was the second day of school and Tyler already knew that his favorite class was music class.

Mr. Hoppus was a middle aged teacher, meaning he was old as fuck but still was 'pretty cool', in Josh's words. Ryan called him pretty. odd. while texting Tyler one day.

"So I know this is a really old joke and an outdated meme, but what is with those Instagram Stories? Insta knows that we all have Snapchat, or at least know what it is. Why would an app steal another apps format? Instagram was okay, but what the fuck is this Stories thing? Team Instagram or Snapchat Team? The fuck bro?"

Tyler giggled. Yes, he giggled at Mr. Hoppus' words.

" _Mark_  my words." Nobody had a reaction to what he said. "My first name is Mark, I just made a pun. You guys not understanding puns make me wanna cry. Harambe didn't die for this." After he said that, every person in the class was laughing. "Dank memes, bro."

 "Hoppus, you're not supposed to tell us your first name bro!" A guy named Pike Mirnt or something called out.

Mr. Hoppus rolled his eyes. "What's your name? Mike or some shit?"

"Mike Pritchard, AKA Mike Dirnt. Why?"

"Dirnt... I'm gonna call you Dirnt instead of Mike, since you insist on calling me Hoppus. That's what you get. What do you even play?"

"Bass."

"In a band?"

"Green Day with my friends. Uh, you should know this. I've had your class for um, y'know, uh four years?"

"A senior in a band..."

Mike shrugged. "You helped us with the band so you should know. Hey, aren't you, or weren't you, in a band?"

"Stink-169, Stink-666, yeah."

Laughs echoed around the room. "Wow, wow."

Tyler chuckled. "So uh, Mr. Hoppus, what are we doing today?"

"Mr. Hoppus is too formal. Don't be like Dirnt and call me Mr. Hoppus."

"But that's your formal name... Anyway, what are we uh, doing?"

"Alright, I guess I should start the lesson today. Go around the room, pick an instrument you can play, and play it. Choose your favorite one and then choose what to do with it. After that, you mothertruckers will decide what sounds good with each other, then we play today for fun, and after that we can–"

Josh opened the door. "Uh, I'm sorry I'm late. I was with um, some frie–freshmen helping them out with where to go, yeah."

"It's fine, just don't tell me you were doing coke with your friends."

"More like he was doing cock with his friends." Someone shouted.

"Pretty much." Josh joked. "Brendon was the only– we didn't do any drugs. Well, most of us. I didn't."

"Okay then... Find someone and they'll explain it to you."

Tyler raised his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Hoppus nodded.

"That's cool." Josh said.

Tyler ran out of the room, and casually walked out the closest exit door and walked outside to see Gerard and Frank, making out against the building.

"Are you guys gonna fuck in front of me?"

Gerard cleared his throat. "Oh, no. Sorry. What are you doing outside?"

"Finding a flower. I'm going to play Josh a song on the ukulele in class then give him a flower. I'm gonna confess!"

Gerard smiled, all his tiny ass teeth showing. "This is great! Good luck Ty!"

"Tell him to meet me behind the school if he says no." Frank threatened, holding to fists up.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "So menacing. You look like a hobbit trying to fight someone who's house is being invaded by dwarves for food and a meeting. Actually, your Bilbo Baggins!" 

"You nerd." Frank muttered and pinned Gerard back against the school to continue the makeout session.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna... Have fun, use a condom." Tyler said and looked around for flowers. He found one and picked it up off the ground.

-

Tyler picked up a ukulele from it's case in the music room. "Josh, let me play something for you. Oh, but first, here's a flower."

"Thanks, that's so cool Ty."

"Sh." Tyler started plucking the strings."Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be; take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you." He sang.

Tyler turned red. "I love you, Josh, but, more than in a friendly way."

"H-how long?"

"Since eighth grade..."

Josh stayed silent. Hoppus looked around the room, most people were focusing on them.

"Do you... Like me like I love you?"

"I... Um..."

Tyler walked forwards and leaned in, softly kissing his best friend. He pulled away. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's cool Tyler. I–I... Can you all just mind your own business for five minutes?" He yelled at the class.

"No, this is awesome." A girl yelled, holding up her phone, recording the duo.

Josh sighed. "Tyler, I don't love you like that... Like you love me. Your like a brother to me, and your my best friend. I just don't love you like that."

Tyler's lower lip trembled. "Y–yeah, I totally understand." He weakly smiled at Josh.

"That's fine, I kinda expected that. I mean, at least I tried, right?"

"Tyler, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's all cool, like you just said." He looked down at his feet.

Tyler gave him a thumbs up and walked away, to the piano. "I feel really bad, but I'm getting everything out harshly on this piano. Be careful, I'm not paying for it even if the keys break."

He played on the keys harshly. "Fast food, greasy. Taco, I love. Nacho Bell Grande. Cheesy Gordita. I like your nachos, like diarrhea. Man, I really like Taco Bell."

Hoppus shrugged and sat on a chair, listening to Tyler sing about Taco Bell.

-

Brendon couldn't believe it. It was the second day of school and he somehow hasn't gotten his phone taken away, or at least gotten a warning. But that's only because his teacher was in the bathroom at the moment. Besides, everyone was on their phones at the moment.

"Pokémon Go..." He muttered. "Oh my fucking god!" He whispered to Ryan who was sitting next to him. "Ryan, this place is a Pokégym! It's been taken over by Valor. Yes!"

"Oh shit, there's a battle going on." He said and stood up, walking to the door, opening it, and leaving. "Pokéstops are everywhere. This is the best day of my life."

"Ew a pidgey. Go away pidgey. Die pidgey. Pidgey looks like a fucking asshole dick." He shouted. He looked up and started running back and forth through the halls. "The school is a Pokégym that's been taken over by Valor!"

Gerard opened the door of a classroom from across of Brendon's. "Really? Oh my god." He turned to the other people in the classroom. "The school is a Pokégym!"

"No, don't you dare think about going on your phones!" The principal said through the intercom.

"Damn. You're really loud Brendon." Pete walked behind Gerard quietly. 

"Oh Frankie!" He shouted and ran back to his seat.

"Stop it with that, oh my god!"

Brendon shrugged. "I'm going on my phone principal, fuck you!"

"Is it okay to put milk in cereal?" A guy asked who was in Brendon's class. 

"No Tre, get back to work, all of you."

-

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" Students shouted, crowding around Brendon and Dallon.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked Pete, who was standing next to him.

Pete sighed. "Pokémon battle."

"Suck a dick, tall ass bitch!"

Ryan cheered for Brendon. "Brendon! Brendon! Fucking do it Brendon!"

"We're not fucking right now, stop cheering me on!"

"Sorry."

-

"Everyone's distracted by the Pokégym, Frank, let's sneak out." Gerard told Frank.

Frank nodded. "Okay." The two walked past the circle of people, running out of the school going to Gerard's house. 

"Nobody's home, and nobody's coming home, right?" Frank asked.

"Nobody's home, like Avril Lavigne."

"Nice pun."

Gerard opened the door with his key and walked into his house. Frank slammed the door shut and instantly leaned in and started kissing Gee.

"Where are we gonna fuck?"

"Couch or bed?"

"Recliner." Gerard nodded and walked over to the chair and reclined it.

Frank pulled the hem of Gerard's shirt up and tugged it off Gerard.

(AN: i write really bad smut i'm sorry if you're horrified and/or scarred for life)

Frank pulled his pants down and started kissing Gee's jaw, and trailed down his neck, and bit a spot right in the middle. The two sat on the chair, with Frank straddling Gerard.

"Frank."

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind."

"What?"

Gerard shrugged and pulled Frank down to him so he could continue to kiss him. "Lube?"

Frank turned and leaned down to his jeans, and took out a small bottle. Gerard looked at him funny.

"What? Just incase."

Gerard grinned. "Okay, okay."

Frank started kissing down Gerard's neck again, and peppered kisses all the way down to inside Gerard's thigh.

He lubed up three fingers, and stuck one out first. "Ready?" Gerard nodded and Frank slid a digit up Gerard's entrance. "Another." He slid another up, and then a third one.

Gerard moaned, in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Fuck." Frank rubbed the lube onto his cock and lined himself up with Gerard.

"One... Two... Three." He slid into Gerard, an inch or two in, then all the way in. Gerard moaned loudly.

Frank rocked back and forth, slowly, and eventually got faster and faster. Gerard bucked his hips up. 

The younger boy bit Gee's lip, who opened their mouth. Frank slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. "F–Frank..."

Frank knew what Gerard meant and wrapped his lubed hand around Gerard, and stroked it, then grazed his thumb over Gee's slit. "You dirty fucking whore." He whispered into Gerard's ear, and grabbed a clump of Gerard's hair and pulled it, with his free hand.

Gerard orgasmed all over the shorter boys hand and their stomachs. "Fuck, Gee." Frank groaned, cumming inside of Gerard. After that, he pulled out of Gerard. "We're not done."

"What?" 

Frank grabbed his underwear and cleaned them off. He leaned down and kissed Gerard's thigh, then stuck his tongue out to lick him, then took him into his mouth.

He licked under Gee's cock, and bobbed his head back in forth. The older boy clutched the armrests of the chair. 

"Such a horny boy." Murmured Frank. "Gonna cum for me again?"

He stroked Gerard. Gerard gasped as he orgasmed for the second time. "That's the first time you've done it twice."

"I know Frank." He picked up Frank's underwear, and cleaned himself up with it. Again.

Frank climbed up next to him, and sat with him. Gerard leaned his head onto his shoulder and kissed it. "I love you Gee."

"I love you too."

-

"It's lunchtime, why aren't Gerard and Frank here yet?" Patrick asked Brendon.

Brendon smirked. "Gerard's gonna be walking funny, and their hair is gonna be a mess."

"Oh. Oh!" Patrick blushed. "Did they fuck again?" Brendon nodded.

Tyler arrived at the table with Josh begging for him to talk. Tyler sat next to Pete and crossed his arms on the table and put his head into them.

"Tyler, I'm really sorry."

Gerard limped to the table with crazy hair, and Frank with a smug face walking behind him, his hair sticking everywhere.

Brendon stood up. "Those two just fucked!" He yelled, pointing at him. Gerard turned red and Frank shrugged.

"What's wrong, Tyler?" Frank asked.

Gerard glanced to Josh and then to Tyler. "Did you tell..." Tyler groaned.

"He did, it was sweet but I don't think of him in that way."

Frank stood up and leaned over the table to get in Josh's face. "Bitch why the fuck did you say no? I will fucking slam my fucking fist into your fucking face until you–"

Gerard pulled him back from Josh. "I'm sorry about him, Jishwa."

"It's fine. I deserve it, I'm being a really bad fren to Tyler." He wrapped an arm around Tyler. "I'm sorry."

Tyler shook his head. "Whatever. It's not like how I felt was important, it was just a silly crush."

"No it wasn't, you're an amazing best fren, and even if I don't love you like that, I still love you and you're amazing."

"You're serious?"

"Definitely."

Tyler hugged Josh. "Fast food, greasy. Taco..." He started.

The whole table began singing along. "I love. Nacho Bell Grande, Cheesy Gordita, I like your nachos, like diarrhea. Man, I really like Taco Bell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut sin sin


	6. When Life Gives You Lemons, You Dye Gerard's Hair and Make a Lemon Gerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally half of the group skips school to hang out with each other and go to the store to get hair bleach, and yellow dye. After that, people throw lemons at the new and improved Lemon Gerard.  
> Josh tries to get Tyler to stop ignoring him and Ryan is a furry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the smut last chapter has been bugging me the whole day, i'm not used to writing it and i'm feeling really insecure about it, idk why but i just am lmfao

The next period after lunch, Mikey, Pete, Gerard, Frank, Brendon, Ryan, Tyler, and Josh were running out of the school to Gerard's car.

"Where to first?" Mikey asked.

Gerard shrugged. "The store, to get hair bleach."

"This will be so cool!" Josh exclaimed.

"Bitch, I've been dying my hair since you were in the womb."

Pete leaned over to Josh to pat his shoulder. "I have sympathy for you."

The group made their way to the store and went straight to the hair and makeup aisle. Gerard picked up an eyeliner pencil. "I'm running out of this good shit." 

Josh grabbed the hair bleach for Gerard and picked up a yellow hair dye box. "Here. Anything else?"

"No." They walked to the self checkout then left to Gerard house.

Gerard turned to everyone before going inside. "We're all helping with the hair dye, got it, assholes?"

Mikey went straight into the living room and fell face first into the cushions of the recliner. "Ugh. I'm so tired."

Frank and Gerard looked at where Mikey's face was and looked at each other, then began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Brendon asked.

"We came here during lunch and fucked right in that very chair, and Gee's naked ass is where Mikey's face is."

Mikey's eyes widened and he stood up. "Bleach! Bleach! My eyes, I can't do this, no!" 

"My poor asexual brother." Mikey sniffled. "Oh my god, you're actually crying. Moikes, I'm so sorry you had to experience that."

Mikey ignored him and walked to Pete and buried his face in his chest. "This is the worst day of my life." He croaked. "Kill me now."

Josh cleared his throat and pointed to the bag. "You dildo, can we dye your hair now?"

Gerard nodded and covered the couch with a towel, and wrapped a towel around him too. "Jishwa is gonna help me. He's most experienced."

"Yay!" Josh squealed and took out the hair bleach.

Mikey bit his lip. "Yeah, you guys set that up. Pete, can I talk to you for a second?"

Pete nodded. "Uh, sure, what's up?"

"Why don't you wanna hold my hand in public, or kiss me in public, or just do things couples do in public? Do you not love me anymore?"

"Um, that's because I'm afraid of the... The homophobia. It's pretty dangerous to be in a gay relationship even if it's legal here. I'm just worried. It's not like I never do romantic stuff with you in public, I do. I love you, I really do."

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "You do have a point..."

"The only time he doesn't do PDA with you is when Patrick's around." Brendon yelled from across the room.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and glared at Brendon. "What?" Mikey asked. "Is there something you're not telling me, Pete? Are you... Are you cheating?!" 

"No! He just really likes me... A lot. That's why he keeps making romantic advances on me that I never return. I just don't want him to be jealous of us. It's okay, I'm not cheating."

Mikey sighed in relief. "Thank god. I love you."

"Love you." Pete said and kissed the top of Mikey's head, and hugged him.

Brendon shook his head at the two. "What?" Mikey looked at Brendon.

"Uh, ahem, age gap."

"It's only two years."

"Two years is a long time. You were born in 2000, he was born in 1999. Mikey Way too long."

"Whatever."

-

Pete's phone buzzed. "Got a text." He looked at his phone.

trickylittlebitch: Hey there, Pete! I love you!

Pete smiled before texting back.

petepumpkin: hey there bb, ilyt

Brendon grabbed Pete's phone and gave it to Mikey. "Hm?" Pete put his hand on the back of Mikey's head and kissed him, before throwing it to Gerard, who exited out of the texting app, and scrolled through his camera roll, and found a picture of Mikey and Pete last year on Valentine's Day.

Tyler took the phone from him and handed it to Pete. "Remember this picture of us, Mikes? Valentine's last year? Fun day, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so."

Frank facepalmed and sat next to Gerard, and held his hand. "We are bad people for covering this up."

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, I just don't wanna hurt my brother, but at the same time it's not good to cheat. I'm such a bad brother." Frank rose Gee's hand up and kissed his knuckles.

"You're a great brother, but just not in this situation."

"Very calming, Frank."

"Calming is my middle name." He replied.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Yes, because LEATHERMOUTH was very calming."

"You fucking suck."

"Yes, I suck dick."

"Prove it." Frank winked and leaned closer to Gerard, their faces inches apart.

Josh cleared his throat. "I'm trying to do something, don't suck anybody's dick right now."

"Ew! No, no, no! Not my poor virgin eyes!" Mikey screamed. "That's my brother! You two are disgusting." 

Brendon smirked and shoved his hand down his pants. "Like this, Mikey? Oh, oh, oh, oh, ah, ah, ah!"

"I think it's okay for you to stop messing with my brother, Bren." Gerard said.

"Wait 30 minutes, then we can put the yellow dye on your hair."

"Okay." Gerard said and turned on the TV. "MTV sucks nowadays."

Ryan looked up. "Hey, they're doing an early 2000's tribute! Oh my god, are they actually putting that song on–"

"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb. Without a soul, soul, soul. My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead... It... Back... Home. Wake me up! Wake me up inside!" Brendon belted. 

"He's doing it." Ryan muttered and looked down at his social media. "Oh my god, Patrick posted a picture of him and Pete ki... 'Playing the checkers, not having the secks', is the caption. That is so like Patrick what the fuck?"

Pete checked Instagram and found a picture of his other boyfriend. His eyes widened and leaned down next to Ryan on the floor. "Whatever we do, we can't let Mikey see this."

"Definitely."

-

Gerard was rinsing his hair out in the shower. "Why are you naked?" Brendon looked down at Gerard's dick. 

"Because I don't want my clothes to get wet and have dye on them. Stop looking at me, you gaywad."

"You're gay."

"I'm gay and taken."

Frank walked into the bathroom. "Woah, woah. Stop staring at Gerard getting a shower, you perv." He said and started checking his boyfriend out.

"What a hypocrite." Brendon muttered and left the room.

"You good?" Frank smiled.

Gee nodded. "All good." He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Have fun getting dressed, Lemon Gerard."

"Lemon?" He asked and looked in the mirror. "Lemon Gerard... That could work."

-

Brendon opened every door and slammed them shut, then found Ryan caressing a teddy bear in a walk in closet.

"Oh my god, Ryan is a furry!"

"It's not what it looks like!"

"I'm closing the god damn door!"

-

moikey wahye: patrick why are you so obsessed with pete

trickylittlebitch: ?

moikey wahye: you're really good at photoshop, especially with the picture of you and pete kissing

trickylittlebitch: ...

moikey wahye: why are you saying you love him? he doesn't love you 

trickylittlebitch: He told me he does...

moikey wahye: he told me he doesn't

Pete screamed. "No! Oh my god no... Mikey, why did you text Patrick?"

"Because he was lying about you loving him."

"He sent me a screenshot and said explain... No..."

Gerard finished drying his hair. "How does it look?"

"Patrick hates me..." He muttered and began crying.

The front door opened and Gerard's mom walked into the living room. She took in her surroundings; a panicking Ryan with a teddy bear, a crying Pete, a random, confused Lemon Gerard, Brendon cheering and having a panic attack at the same time, an angry Mikey, Frank telling Gee about what's going on, and Josh holding Tyler telling him things will be fine.

She sighed. "Go to school right now."


	7. Brendon Urie Is A Fucking Asshole by Fall Out Boy ft Panic! At The Disco and Twenty Øne Piløts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon keeps being an asshole and decides it would be funny to hint at Pete and Mikey and Pete and Patrick during truth or dare.
> 
> Some unwanted information that only the group knows spreads around the school and Josh is the greatest friend to ever live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since Tyler is trans I wanted to show some of the "struggles" or encounters a trans boy may go through. it might not be entirely accurate since i'm not trans or ftm, but i did want to have trans representation and all so if this chapter gets uncomfortable for you, i'll put a start around the first sentence and last sentence of the tw sooo   
> but i'm pretty sure nothing triggering is in this chapter.

Donna Way crammed the group of her sons' friends' into her minivan. "Why'd you skip school?"

"It's not like it's the first time." Brendon muttered and the group turned to him.

"Shut the fuck up, Brendon!" Pete said.

Donna quirked an eyebrow. "Not the first time? I thought you guys were done skipping school? Gerard, were you lying when you said you wouldn't?"

Gerard nodded. "Yes."

"When did you dye your hair?"

"...Today, when I skipped school with everyone else... For the second time today..."

"What did you do the first time you skipped today."

Gerard's eyes widened and shared a look with Frank. "Uh... I was hanging out with um... A friend." He said, flustered.

"Ew, you guys are gross." Mikey groaned.

"At least I'm in a healthy relationship with my boyfriend."

"It's not my fault Patrick is convinced that Pete loves him!"

Pete placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Mikes, please calm down and don't be so harsh on Patrick. He's a really good friend of mine."

" _Really good._ " Brendon chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

-

The teacher walked out of the classroom to get papers from the copy room and as soon as they left, Brendon stood up and ran to the white board, writing 'fuck the fucking teacher u fucking bitch', signed it 'beebo urielectric', and sat back down in his seat next to Ryan.

As soon as the teacher walked into the room, they looked at the board. "Who did this? Brendon. Of course it was."

Brendon slid out of his chair and slammed his fist onto the table, with an offended look on his face.

"I'd never! I, am a child of God!"

"Bren, you're an atheist." Ryan mumbled.

"We are all children of God!" He screamed and started singing. "Our Father, who art in Heaven, Hallow be Thy name...!"

"I thought you were raised as a Mormon." 

Brendon continued screeching the prayer, ignoring Ryan's side comments.

-

Frank and Gerard were sitting next to each other against the wall in the bathroom, Gerard's head on Frank's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble, Gee." Frank said, kissing the top of his head.

Gerard sighed. "Stop apologizing, Frankie. It's my fault for dragging you out of school just to dye my hair. It's my fault I didn't know my mom would come home so soon. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Frank smiled at him. "Don't worry, Gee. There's nothing you need to apologize for, I agreed to go with you guys, I encouraged it."

A bathroom stall opened, revealing Andy Hurley. "Will you guys stop being so pathetic and just suck each others dick instead of repeatedly apologizing? You're American, not Canadian."

He walked to the sink and washed his hands then left, without drying them. "Why is he so weird?"

"No fucking idea." Frank replied and wrapped his arm around Gerard's side, tightly.

-

"On page 366.6, it is evident that it is impossible for x to ever be considered..." The teacher droned on about whatever the fuck she was teaching.

Mikey sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, then turned it on. 

_You have 5 new messages from b33b0urine._

Mikey sighed and clicked on the chat.

b33b0urine: mikey i need to tell u something imp0rted from spain

b33b0urine: important*

m.w: what

b33b0urine: its about patrick and pete

m.w: no

b33b0urine: wat y noot

m.w: i dont wanna get all up into their business

Mikey accidentally turned the volume on his phone up. He ignored it and turned off his phone. The phone vibrated and started playing his ringtone.

The teacher walked over to him, sticking her hand out. He sighed and gave it to her.

b33b0urine: pete is cheating on you with him

She rolled her eyes and deleted the text notification on his lockscreen.

-

*Tyler's eyes widened in the middle of class, and he gasped. "No..." He whispered. "Uh, may I go to the nurse?"

The teacher nodded. "Get someone to go with you."

"Come on Josh." He said and gave his teacher a note for them to write a pass on.

"What happened?" The nurse asked Tyler as soon as they got to the office.

Tyler turned red. "Um..."

"If it's too 'embarrassing' for you to say, come over here and tell me." She said and he slowly walked behind the desk.

Tyler gulped. "I-I need... A pad..." He said quietly.

The nurse bit her lip and looked him up and down. "But you're a boy..."

"I know..."

"Boys don't get periods." She said.

"Some of them do." Josh said. "Just get him what he needs, dude."

"Fine, whatever."

Josh patted Tyler on the back. "I'll wait for you, Ty."

"Thanks, Josh." He said and went to the bathroom in the office corridor.

A senior with long hair and tattoos smirked. "A boy who got a period?" He asked Josh.

"Uh..."

"Is he trans? I mean, is _she_ trans?"

"He." Josh said through clenched teeth.

"Somebody's getting a little bit... Triggered. Are you a gun because you seem triggered. You know, she's not a real boy. She's a girl. You know how people feel about trans' at this school, right? Gay, they're okay with that. But trans? Can't wait to talk about her with my friends today."

Josh's hands were balled into fists at his sides. "Somebody is getting a little overprotective of their _girlfriend_."

Before he could say anything else, the bell rang. "Looks like I gotta go, see ya later, Josh."

"Fuck you, Bert."

Tyler opened the bathroom door and walked into the office with a sad look on his face.

"Let's get back to class." He mumbled, walking out of the office.*

-

It was the end of the day and practically the whole school knew that Tyler Joseph is trans.

Only a few people were supportive, but the rest were being assholes to him. Things like 'hey, girly.' or, 'where's the skirt today,' and the worst one,'what's your birth name?' came out of almost everyone's mouth.

Josh held his hand through the hallways, going to Tyler's locker, getting him past the swarm of people.

"We can skip hanging out with the group today, if you want we can hang out at my place and talk."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, that would be cool." Josh smirked.

"Cool."

The duo walked to Josh's house and into his room upstairs. "I'm really sorry for what happened today, Ty."

"Whatever. I'm not an actual boy, I'm a girl trying to be masculine. They're right. I don't even take testosterone, and that's what every boy needs to be a real boy. I don't have a flat chest and I have no dick. I am a girl. I don't even pass as a boy."

Josh shook his head. "You are a boy. The fact that no one knew that you are trans before today with Bert telling them is pretty fucking cool, and shows that you pass very fucking well."

"But–"

"I'm going to buy you testosterone. You are going to start taking it, and it will prove that you are a boy." 

Tyler's eyes welled up with tears and he threw his arms around Josh and hugged him. "You are the best. My best fren. Thank you, Josh."

"You are so welcome." 

-

The group decided they would hang out in Brendon's garage. "Just got a text from Josh saying he and Tyler won't be able to make it today." 

"That's understandable after what happened today."

The group sat in silence for two minutes until Brendon shouted,"I have a game!"

"Okay?"

"Truth or dare." Everybody groaned. "Patrick, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to shout that you love Pete Wentz outside to my homophobic, elderly neighbors."

He stood up and walked out of the garage. "I love Pete Wentz you homophobic fuckers!"

He walked back inside. "Brendon, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... Strip in front of everyone, until you have no clothes on."

Brendon pulled his shirt off in a sexual manner, and winced taking his leather pants off, then pushed his boxer briefs down.

"I would've make you jack off in front of us but–"

"I'll do that."

"No."

Brendon sighed and Pete, who was next to Mikey and Patrick, looked straight across from him and saw Gerard. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"Straddle Frank for the whole game."

"You guys are giving me easy dares." Gerard complained.

"Ew, that's my brother." Mikey stuck his tongue out. "Ew, that's his boner!"

Everyone laughed. As soon as it was Brendon's turn again, they knew who he was gonna pick.

"Pete, truth or dare?"

"Truth..."

"Is it true you love Patrick?"

Patrick and Mikey looked at Pete. "Do you?" They asked simultaneously.

"Uh... Of course I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i met my internet friend yesterday and i encourage you to meet your internet friend like 10/10 would recommend


	8. Tyler; The Testosterone Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh goes to the drug store to buy some testosterone for his friend and spends the night with Tyler, who is going through some major dysphoria, and they experiment with something.
> 
> Pete tries to cover up him cheating on Mikey with Patrick and vice versa, after Patrick says he loves Pete. Friends say I love you all the time, right?

_"Pete, truth or dare?"_

_"Truth..."_

_"Is it true you love Patrick?"_

_Patrick and Mikey looked at Pete. "Do you?" They asked simultaneously._

_"Uh... Of course I do."_

* * *

 

"Uh... Of course I do." Patrick stared at Brendon like he had three heads. "I love him with all my heart."

Mikey glared at Patrick. "Stop fucking obsessing over Pete! He doesn't love you, you need to chill, fucking idiot."

"Excuse me? He loves me just as much as I love him. It's not like your his boyfriend."

"What the fuck? I a–"

Pete stood up. "Stop fighting, I love you both. I love everyone in this room, some I love more than others, but I still love you all."

"Whatever." Mikey grunted and left the garage. Patrick waited before he was out of sight to speak.

Patrick frowned. "You love me, right Pete?"

Pete nodded. "I love you." He said, leaning down to kiss one of his boyfriend's.

"Okay, I'm gonna go. Patrick, you coming with?" Pete stuck his hand out and pulled Patrick up.

"Bye guys."

"They're gonna fuck." Brendon said.

Patrick agreed. "Yep. See you tomorrow." They left.

"We're gonna leave, too." Gerard and Frank said.

"Fuck you guys." Brendon said and walked into his house, not bothering to put his clothes back on.

"What about me? ... Bye Bren." Ryan rolled his eyes before Brendon ran out his door and picked up Ryan from behind, carrying him into the house.

-

Tyler's head rested on Josh's chest. "I'm sorry for what happened today, Ty."

"You've already said that." He muttered before wiping tears off his cheek.

"Well, I am."

Tyler shook his head. "It's not like I'm a guy. I just wish I was."

"Stop it, you are a boy. You are a boy. You are a boy, you are a boy."

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a girl. I was born a girl, I can't change that."

"That's what people are trying to tell you."

"I can't be a boy, because nobody believes that I am." He sniffled."

Josh sighed. "Uh... Hey, Tyler?"

"Hm?"

"Are you still wearing your binder?"

"I..." Tyler hesitated. "Maybe..."

"How long has it been on?"

"... Not long."

"How long?"

Tyler avoided Josh's eyes. "It might've been a little over... A... Maybe a day-ish?"

"Take it off." Josh demanded. "Go into the bathroom and take it off."

Tyler slowly got off the bed and went to the bathroom, to change out of his binder. He walked into his room again and crossed his arms. "Happy?" 

"Very. Don't leave it on too long."

"But I–"

"It's unhealthy."

"If it means no boobs." Josh's eyes widened.

"You are just as much of a guy as I am, even if you don't have a flat chest, or a dick, or whatever. Come on, Ty." He grabbed Tyler's arm and picked up both of their shoes, and walked outside to his car.

"Where are we going?"

"Walgreens. Put your shoes on." 

"Why?"

Josh grinned. "To get you your testosterone, why else would we go?"

"Seriously? My parents would yell at me if I asked for testosterone. They say 'a binder is enough'."

"That's because they're conservatives. This is going to help."

Tyler smiled and hugged Josh from across the seat. "Thank you!"

"Anything for you."

"Anything?" He nodded. "Can you use my money to buy a thing of chocolate? Ooh, and a pastry! Also a poptart... And some more chocolate?"

"Definitely. That would be cool."

"Cool."

-

Frank pinned Gerard onto Gee's bed. "Dick suck for a dick suck?" 

"You had me at dick sucking."

Mikey opened his door just as Frank was pulling Gerard's pants off. "Ew! My brother is such a whore."

"What do you need help with, Mikes?"

"What do you know about Pete and Patrick, and how friendly they are with each other?"

Frank shrugged. "They're really close, you can't blame them for wanting to be around each other all the time. I mean, they've been friends forever."

Mikey looked down, ashamed. "I am so mean. I can't believe I didn't think of that. Of course Pete wouldn't cheat. I need to apologize later."

"...Mhm..." Frank squeezed Gerard's hand. 

"Thanks for the help, bye guys. Go back to the gross stuff you were doing." Mikey left.

"Don't tell him just yet." 

"I'll feel bad if I don't. I'll feel even worse when he does find out."

"Hey, he won't find out, Gee. As long as we keep it a secret." He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend.

"I really hope he doesn't."

-

People were staring. People are staring at him. His face looks masculine because of the contour he did, but he looks feminine everywhere else.

"They're looking at me. I don't pass. Is it because I don't have my binder? I knew I should've kept it on." He whispered to himself.

"You look fine, nobody's staring at you." Josh said. "Let's just get the testosterone."

The duo went to the back of the store to take a bottle of testosterone from the shelves.

They walked to the counter where a woman was standing. "Hello, is this all?"

"One more thing." Tyler said, and put the chocolates and pastries onto the countertop.

"Alright..." She said and scanned the items. "Have a nice day.." She looked at the bottle of testosterone. "Gentlemen!" 

Tyler's face lit up. "Oh my god..."

"My girlfriend is going to be so excited when she hears about me using the correct pronouns." The employee, who looked very proud of herself, exclaimed.

"You're gay?"

"The gayest. Have a nice evening, gents."

Tyler was squealing on the way back during the car ride. "She got my pronouns right! She knew I am a boy! Best of all, she's also gay! I'm not alone being LGBTQ!" 

"You're saying this as if you've just discovered this."

"I have." He said. "This has actually made my day."

"I'm glad."

-

dangerdaysgerard: frank

specialannouncement: huh

dangerdaysgerard: idk

specialannouncement: k

dangerdaysgerard: ily

specialannouncement: you could've just said that to me right now, i'm right next to you

Gerard kissed Frank's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." Frank replied.

-

"Josh, do you think we could try something?"

"What?"

"Um... Do you think we could maybe... Ever... If we just try we could experiment... Like, if you tried kissing me, just to see how it is."

"I mean, sure. If you want."

"O-okay, yeah." Tyler said, looking down at Josh, who leaned forward. They connected their lips for a moment and broke away.

Josh kissed Tyler again, who tilted his head for a better angle. Josh moved forward so he was lying on top of Tyler.

They stayed like that for awhile, until Josh got off of Tyler. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. You're my best friend, it just feels weird."

"I understand. Thanks for trying, though." Tyler said.

-

Brendon moaned Ryan's name out load. "Ryan... Ry-Ry-oh!"

"What the fuck, Brendon? Everyone is asleep and you're moaning. I'm trying to have a good dream and you're making so much noise."

"So I'm not turning you on?" 

"Fuck yes, you are." 

"Wanna fuck?"

"Not now. Handjob for handjob?"

"HGBS."

Brendon smirked and put his hand down Ryan's pants, finding his cock. He moved under the covers.

"Yo, you said handjob."

"Do you not want me to suck your dick?"

"I never said no to that." 

-

"My ass hurts."

"Well it's gonna hurt, you bottom."

"I'm a power bottom." Gerard corrected Frank, while rubbing his ass. "It's just fucking sore."

Frank chuckled and cleaned the both of them up with a pillowcase that was on the floor.

He layed back down onto the bed and scooted close to Gerard. "Love you." He said, closing his eyes so he could fall asleep.

-

Mikey couldn't stop texting Pete apologies. He couldn't help it, he was angry at himself for assuming.

But Pete never responded.

-

Pete never responded because he was busy with his other boyfriend Patrick.

-

So Mikey stayed up the whole night on Skype, ranting to his best friend Ray about how he was the worst. Ray would always tell him to relax. 

Mikey had always brushed off the worry, the anxiety he had about Pete and Patrick. There wasn't anything between them, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is inspired by lying is the most fun by p!atd bc it's in my head and goes along with the chapter


	9. It's The Best We Can Do Without Prescription

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler feels insecure about how him and Josh, and how they bought cheap testosterone instead of prescription, and about the way he feels for his friend.
> 
> Gerard and Frank hang out with Elizabeth and Marina, which means they're hanging out with seniors. At least they aren't freshmen.
> 
> Brendon and Ryan go to the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna focus on the plot that's the most interesting to me, which is Tyler and Josh, until that conflict is resolved, then you guys can choose who the next plot is focusing on or idk???? i'm sleep deprived sorry

_Early morning._

_That means school._

_That means the third day of school._

_That means getting ready._

_That means facing everyone at school._

_That means everybody at school knows..._

"Tyler, I know you're up. Please get up for me?" Josh asked. Tyler groaned and sat up in the bed. 

He walked to his dresser and pulled out the first pair of jeans and the first shirt he found.

"Please talk to me?"

Tyler still ignored him. He kneeled next to his bed and pulled a box out from under his bed, and picked up his binder.

"What's wrong?"

He walked out of the room, and into the bathroom across the hall to change.

He came back into the room, and put his pajamas into a hamper by the dresser. "Where's the bag?"

Josh handed him a bag containing the testosterone and a water bottle.

"Thanks, Jish." He said and for the first time, started the hormone. 

-

Frank didn't get to take a bite of his toast before Gerard tugged his arm and dragged him outside.

"Wait for me!" Mikey called after them and ran after the pair, but was too late as they were already in the car on their way to school.

"Fuck you guys." He muttered and texted Pete.

milky way: hey can you pick me up for school

p3t3: doesnt gee drive u

milky way: he dragged frnk out and they left

p3t3: srry bb 

p3t3: ya i'll be there in a minute

milky way: is patrick w/ you

p3t3: no tree stump has to go to the doctor today so he left

milky way: left?

p3t3: i mean he spent the night again

milky way: purely platonic?

p3t3: totally bb <3

milky way: <3

-

Gerard bumped into Elizabeth in the hallway. "Shit! You fucking fucker, fucking pussy ass freshmen– oh shit, sorry Gerard. I thought you were a freshman because you look so young."

"Wow, thanks Liz."

"Hey, Marina and a few friends of ours are hanging out together after school, wanna come with? Frank can come to."

"Why?"

"I told them I'd bring a few other friends, these are her friends so... Yeah, I didn't want to be the 'loner', haha... Wanna?"

"Sure, I'll see you."

"Bye." 

"Okay, what the fuck did I just experience?" Gerard muttered.

-

"How many times have we skipped this year, already?" Ryan asked behind a grocery store.

"Like, 10." Brendon replied.

"10?!"

"Like, 10." Brendon confirmed.

Ryan groaned. "My mom will be pissed if she finds out about this. I wish I was Frank."

"So you could fuck Gerard? Ry, everyone does."

"No, he uses his immune system as an excuse to get out of class. I had to say 'diarrhea' in front of everyone. Now people think I have the shits."

"It's better than shoving a carrot-eggplant dildo up your ass."

"What?"

"What?"

The two walked into the store. "What are we getting, Bren?"

"Milk."

"Why?"

"Special reasons."

-

"You guys look like you should be at school." The cashier said.

Brendon shrugged. "Free period."

"Ah," she said, "same... Why are you guys buying 4 gallons of milk?"

"The fanfictions don't write themselves." Brendon winked.

"What?" She asked, handing Ryan the receipt and the bags with milk gallons.

"Go fuck yourself!" Brendon screamed and ran away.

Ryan patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry about him," then he ran away.

-

geefuckingway: hey frnk

f.a.i: what

geefuckingway: lizzy invited us to hang w/ her and marinas friends after school

f.a.i: wtf y

geefuckingway: she said she didn't want to be the lame friend who didnt bring anyone besides her gf

f.a.i: fuck

f.a.i: ok fine

geefuckingway: ly

-

There was moaning in a bathroom stall when Mikey walked in. "Ew..."

Brendon's forehead was sticking out from the top of the door of the stall. "Mikes? Wanna come in?"

Mikey's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no!" He ran out of the room.

Brendon shrugged and continued drinking gallons of milk with Ryan. "99 gallons of milk on the wall, 99 gallons of milk..."

-

Not even three hours into the day, and Tyler felt uncomfortable. People kept asking about him being trans.

"So, you're a girl, but you want to be a boy?" 

"You used to be a girl..."

Most of the comments were from Bert and his friends. Josh tried sticking up for him once, but Tyler said he didn't need to.

"I feel really weird." Tyler said to Josh while they were in the hallway. "A sore throat, heat flashes..."

"Go to the nurse." Josh suggested for the third time that day.

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Tyler nodded. "If you feel worse, go to the nurse."

Tyler sighed. "Okay, Josh. Stop pestering me about it."

"Fine, fine."

-

The day went on about the same. Gerard and Frank were waiting by the front of the school entrance for Liz and her friends.

"Hey guys." She said as soon as they arrived, Marina and her friends behind them. "This is Ashley and Melanie, guys, this is Gerard and Frank."

"Frank and Gerard." Frank corrected.

She laughed awkwardly. "Whatever. Ready to go guys?"

"Where _exactly_  is it that we're going?"

"We're just going to hang out behind a Giant or some shit. Still wanna come?"

Gerard nodded. "Totally. Let's go."

They put their stuff in the car and started driving. Elizabeth and Marina in the front, Gerard and Frank in the back with Ashley in the middle, and Melanie lying on the car floor.

"Why are you on the floor, Melanie?" 

Melanie giggled. "Uh... I'm small enough to hide on the floor."

"But I'm small too?" Frank questioned.

"I'm 5'3."

"Hm."

The car stopped in the parking lot by a Giant. "We're going behind the store."

The group walked behind the store and sat against the wall in a circle. A redhead girl walked to the group with bottles of beer and packs of cigarettes and a bag of weed.

"Hey, Hayley."

"Yo. Weed for Melanie, cigarettes for us, and beer."

"Thank you, Hayles." Melanie grinned and grabbed the bag of dope before anyone could take it.

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "You smoke weed?"

"Fuck yeah."

"She and Brendon would definitely get along." Frank muttered.

"Frank, just because two people smoke weed doesn't mean they would get along."

Melanie chuckled. "It's fucking fine." 

"Lizzy, you haven't touched your beer."

"I'm trying to get clean."

"Liz has had a bad drinking problem since she was fourteen. It may be best if she tries to cut down on it."

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, I see what you mean. Do you still smoke?"

"Fuck yes." She said and lit her cigarette and took offered Marina a drag of it.

"How often do you guys do this?"

"What?"

"Hang out behind a store getting high?"

Ashley shrugged. "Usually it's Melanie getting high. But sometimes I do. Liz is the one to usually drive us home while we're drunk, or high. Even both."

"That makes sense?"

"Yeah, I guess." 

-

Tyler leaned his head onto Josh's shoulder. "I don't understand why we got a random testosterone bottle instead of a prescription."

"You can go to the doctor and get one."

"But my parents would find out–"

"Don't let them know." 

Tyler sighed. "Can we go tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Take me?"

"Of course."

"... Josh?"

"Hm?"

Tyler looked down at the floor. "What are we? Are we friends or..."

"You're my best friend."

"So we aren't together?"

"... I know you want to be but–"

Tyler shook his head. "Nevermind, I gotta go. I'm going to go. See you tomorrow, Josh."

"...Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i want to go to the school where these ppl are going in my story  
> it sounds like a fun school except for the transphobia but i can't go bc fml :)):


	10. But We Don't Have The Blockers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Frank and Gerard are with a group of seniors, Josh and Tyler book an appointment for the doctor, and go the day later.
> 
> Mikey finds out about Pete and Patrick, so he decides to be "mature" about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advanced that this is so short and rushed tbh

The group was either stoned or drunk. Melanie had her arms and legs spread while lying on the cement, laughing her ass off for no reason. Gerard and Frank were making out, and Elizabeth was stroking Marina's hair, as Marina's head was in Elizabeth's lap.

"I love watching gay porno." Elizabeth said, looking directly at Frank and Gerard.

Marina raised an eyebrow. "But there isn't any porno playing?"

"It is somewhere right now." She pointed to Frank and Gerard.

"There are some gay ass motherfuckers making out right now."

Gerard turned to face Elizabeth and Marina. "W-what?" He asked, flustered.

"That's fucking gay." Ashley deadpanned.

"Well no shit, Sherlock–"

"Died!" Melanie screamed.

Gerard gasped. "No!"

"Sorry hon." Ashley shrugged. "Fuck, my mom just texted me saying,'get your fucking ass back here you motherfucking slut, what a whore! It's time for dinner bitch, have some of daddy's cummies.'"

"Really?" 

"No, she just told me to come home for dinner." 

Melanie nodded her head. "I should go home too. Just have to hide my eyes from my parents and get rid of the smell and then I'll be good. Bye bitches." She waved and walked away.

"I can drive you two home if you want, since I'm the only sober one." Elizabeth suggested.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Sure thing."

-

Tyler closed his eyes. "I'm doing this." He said.

"You're doing this. Just book an appointment for tomorrow and you'll be fine."

"Uh... Hello, yes. This is Tyler Joseph... You don't have my name? Oh, right... Birth name is..."

Josh rested his hand on his friend's shoulder reassuringly. "My name is Tiffany Joseph, I'd like to book an appointment for tomorrow." He cringed.

"For a medication... Yes... Testosterone... Yes... Okay... Tyler, thanks... No, please don't... Thank you, have a nice day."

"What did they say?" Josh asked.

Tyler closed his eyes. "They asked for what medication I needed, then asked if I'm trans... Then what name I wanted to go by."

"Tyler, no matter what happens; I'll be right here with you." Josh said and wrapped his arms around Tyler.

"You say that too much."

"I know."

-

_Saturday_

Tyler and Josh walked into the doctors office. Tyler walked to the see-through screen where a nurse was sitting at a desk on the other side.

"Name?" He asked in a monotone voice, not looking up.

"Tyler Joseph..."

"Tyler Joseph... Okay, we'll be right with you. Just fill out these forms while you wait." He handed him a clipboard with a piece of paper.

_How long have you known you are a boy?_

_How depressed have you felt lately? (On a scale from 1-10.)_

"Jesus, these are generic ass questions." Josh commented as soon as he saw the paper.

"I know, it's annoying–"

milkyway: do u know if pete is home? i wanna see my bf

milkyway: shit i thought this was andrew srry ty

tyjo: how do u mistake me for pete wentz wtf moikey

milkyway: no comment

milkyway: do u kno if he's home tho

tyjo: im pretty sure?¿ idk check w/ brendon

milkyway: y brendon

"Tyler Joseph?" The nurse called out.

tyjo: he knows everything

tyjo: gtg, seeing the doctor for prescription today

milkyway: have fun

milkyway: hay w8 i got a new complaint

milkyway: jk

milkyway: w8 wat prescription m8

Dr. Aarons smiled as Tyler walked into her office.

"Hello Tif... Tyler, was it?" Tyler nodded. "I was told you wanted to start medication for testosterone?"

"I kinda already took some... It isn't prescribed but I just did because I was desperate."

"So now you need prescription?"

"Yes."

"Have you taken hormone blockers yet?"

"Wait, hormone blockers? No!"

Dr. Aarons looked shocked. "You do realize taking testosterone alone will not help with anything, right? It won't get rid of your period, your voice won't get deeper, it won't work!"

"Oh... I didn't look into it much because my parents wouldn't allow it..."

"You should at least know a little. Without hormone blockers, your estrogen levels won't go down. I'm so sorry to tell you this."

"Can I get started on hormone blockers?"

-

Mikey knocked on Pete's door. Pete's brother Andrew opened it. "Hey Mikey. I was just about to leave. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see Pete."

"Oh... Don't wanna watch things get ugly... Okay, just be really quiet and surprise him when you go upstairs to see him."

"Uh, okay?" Mikey said and walked upstairs to his boyfriends room. He twisted the knob and opened the door to be silent, cracking the door open to look in, and he saw Pete straddling Patrick, in the midst of taking his shirt off.

Mikey's jaw dropped as he closed the door and walked down the stairs. It wasn't until he got outside that he started to cry.

He ran to his house and to his room. His sobs got louder and louder until Gerard came into his room and found him on the floor, crying.

"Mikey! What's wrong?" Gerard asked, pulling him off of the floor into a hug. 

"Pete and Patrick..."

"Oh my God... I really wanted to tell you, but nobody would let me..."

"So you knew about this? Who else knew?"

"Um... Just about maybe everyone in our school."

"How the fuck am I so dumb?"

"You're not dumb Mikey... Don't do anything just yet. Actually, who's that Kristin chick you've been hanging out with?"

Mikey sniffled and sat up. "My friend? She's just a friend."

"Do you see her in any other way?"

"I guess I'd date her, but I've never acted on it because of Pete."

"Maybe you can ask her out, then show her off in front of Pete."

"That sounds like a dumb ass idea."

"Exactly! A little birdy told me she likes you."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Brendon?" 

"Yup."

"Okay, maybe I will. Thanks for the pep talk, Gee."

"It wasn't a pep talk..." Gerard said as Mikey left the room. "This is your room..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so happy bc my ftm friend started taking testosterone for the first time last week!

**Author's Note:**

> is it goood? PLS tell me fangz!11!2  
> lol if you got my reference


End file.
